Happy Famillies
by sophi91
Summary: Things which I want to happen in Grey's Anatomy. Set in the future. Warning involves MerDer and BurkTina. R
1. MerDer

**Happy Families**

**Chapter One: MerDer**

Meredith and Derek Shepard peacefully lay in a warm, cosy bed together. They were gently cuddled up to each other, embracing the warmth from each other's bodies.

A cry was heard from the other room, a baby screamed from the top of it's lungs. Derek Shepard was used to working long hour shifts, after all he was a surgeon, he just never expected parenting to be so difficult, he slowly got out of the warm bed, the coldness of the room quickly engulfed him. Derek quietly walked across the room from his, a two month old baby, Ryan Thomas, was crying his lungs out.

"Ssshhh, please, be quiet ... please," Derek looked at the small human being. He was certainly an offspring of MacDreamy, his dark brown hair was coming through, and his sea blue eyes certainly captured everyone's attention. The baby immediately stopped crying when he was held by his father. Derek adoringly looked at him, and the baby looked right back at him, a powerful connection was felt between them, one of a father and son.

"Does he need feeding again?" Meredith asked, walking into the room zombie like. She rubbed her eyes, and ran a hand through her messy hair, she walked over to where Derek was holding Ryan and planted a kiss on the baby's forehead.

"No, he just can't get to sleep," Derek whispered to his wife, as the baby was quietly drifting to sleep.

"Oh ok ... I'm going to bed-"

"Wait, wait, I'll join you in a bit," Derek softly put the baby into the crib.

"What are your thoughts Dr Shepard?"

"Oooo I don't really know, maybe an exchange of looking at each other's anatomy's-"

"Derek Shepard!"

"Ok, that sounded really corny ... ok, sex. I'm having thoughts of sex."

"You're not the only one," Meredith grinned and pulled him out of room to their own bedroom.

"Meredith, Derek," Cristina Burke loudly thumped on the large wooden door, "Jesus Christ, what the hell are they doing? It's two o clock in the afternoon," Cristina turned to her husband, and complained even further to him.

"Well, it's not really our business is it?" Burke said simply.

"Who's side are you on?" tears began to fill Cristina's eyes. Burke quickly reached for his pocket and got out an handkerchief. Cristina momentarily sobbed and blew her nose into it before handing it back to her husband. "I can't wait for this baby to come out! ... I feel so ... fat," she began to sob again. Burke wrapped his arms around her allowing her to wet his shirt with her tears.

Meanwhile upstairs, Meredith and Derek were running around trying to look for some appropriate clothing to put on.

"How long did we sleep for?" Meredith asked in a flustered tone.

Derek quickly looked at the clock, "six hours," he replied.

"Six hours, wow, and the baby didn't cry once ... miracle," she tossed another one of the fancy pillows onto her bed.

"Are Burke and Cristina still outside?" Derek asked. Meredith reached to have a look outside the window.

"Yeah, I better let them in, you see if Ryan is ok." Meredith quickly raced down the stairs and opened the door.

"About bloody time," Cristina pushed past Meredith into their house. Meredith looked at Burke.

"Don't ask," he quietly said to her as he walked past her into the house.

"So, how have you guys been?" Meredith walked into the living room, where the guests were already seated.

"Fine," Cristina snapped and looked at Meredith sharply in the eyes.

"Good good, that's all good," the there was a momentary pause, "Cristina, how long have you got left?"

"Two weeks."

"Wow, that all-"

"What do you mean that all? This baby is never going to come out! I look so fat, and I hate being fat because I've always been skinny, SKINNY, and now I have this huge lump on me, and my back hurts, and I'm still throwing up, I can't even see my toes!!!" Cristina broke into sobs. Meredith and Burke exchanged glances at each other.

"Oh come on Cristina, it isn't all that bad, just wait till you have the baby-"

"I don't do babies, never have, except this one," she pointed at Burke who was sitting on a sofa across her, "got me knocked up, I was at the height of my career and I get pregnant," Cristina began to cry even louder.

"Um, being pregnant isn't all that bad-"

"How do you know?" Cristina snapped.

"What? Do you think the stork brought Ryan to us?" Meredith retorted back. Cristina hiccuped, she was left with nothing else to say.

"Good afternoon everyone," Derek cheerfully came into the open living room. They all nodded and smiled at him, "anybody want pancakes?"

"Yeah, er ... pancakes sounds great, except we did come here to eat lunch Derek," Burke answered. They both exchanged warm smiles before going into the kitchen.

"Come on, we better see what they're doing in the kitchen," Meredith helped Cristina get up from the sofa. Cristina gave another hiccup.

"Meredith!" Cristina quickly stopped in her tracks.

"What?" she looked back at her friend, Christina's face was filled with fear, "Cristina?" Meredith looked at the floor where Cristina was gaping at, "Oh."

Screams were heard through out the corridors of Seattle Grace hospital.

"Ok Cristina, you have to push for me," Addison ordered her.

"I can't do this!!" Cristina screamed, "I hate you Preston Donald Burke, I hate you!" she gave deathly glares to her husband.

"I love you too, dear," he sarcastically said back.

Meredith and Derek along with their son, where in the waiting room. "You think she will be ok?" Meredith asked her husband. Derek nodded. "Yeah you're right, I mean it's only childbirth, Cristina can do childbirth, right?" the couple looked at each before shaking their heads.

"It's a girl, it's a girl!" Burke gasped for air before running back to his beloved wife. Meredith and Derek were left with confused expressions on their faces.

"A girl, I had a girl," Cristina said to herself.

"We had a girl," Burke cheerfully said as he cradled the baby in his own arms, "what shall we call her?"

"I don't know," Cristina simply replied.

"Well, what names do you like?"

Cristina thought for a second, "Alayna, Paige, Madison, there are a thousand names I like."

"Well which of those names do you think will suit her?"

"Why can't you choose?"

"Because we made a deal Cristina, if it was a girl you got to choose the name," Cristina sighed.

"Annabeth," Burke smiled at the choice of name, "Annabeth Madelyn Burke," Cristina settled with her decision.

"I like it," Burke kissed the top of Cristina's head. The family of three sat on the hospital bed, happy, exchanging hugs and kisses, until they eventually all fell asleep.


	2. Baby Blues

**Happy Families**

**Chapter Two: Baby Blues**

"Burke," Cristina slapped the body next to her, Preston Burke stirred in his sleep, "Burke!" Cristina tried to push him off the bed.

"What? What is it?" he groaned.

"Get the baby," she continued to nudge him.

"What?!" Burke sat him from the bed alarmed, "why should I get the baby?"

"Because you're awake," Cristina said whilst turning to her side and pretending to be asleep.

Burke looked at his wife, his face filled with annoyance, normally he would object and argue with his wife, even if it was against THE Cristina Burke, everyone knew that her cunning side was a match with his, but anyway, because it was the middle of the night and he had not had much sleep, Preston Burke decided to stomp over to the nursery to comfort his daughter, the first time he had actually followed his wife's orders.

When Cristina heard the bedroom door close after Burke, she smiled triumphantly and then soundly fell asleep.

"Mommy, Mommy, look what I've got," the little boy held up a toy car and showed it off to his mother with pride.

"Wow, sweetie, where did you get that?" the woman asked her son.

"Daddy brought it me."

"Did he now?" Izzie Karev looked up from her son to glare at her husband.

"What? He wanted a car so I got him a car?" Alex said defensively.

"Sweetie, why don't you go upstairs and put that car in your collection."

"Ok Mommy," he ran out of the room without another word being said.

"Alex, what were you thinking?"

"What?" Alex picked up an apple from the fruit bowl and bit into it.

"You can not buy his affections, ok?" Izzie said sternly, she grabbed the apple from her husband's hand and bit a chunk out of it herself.

"I wasn't trying to, and I was eating that apple," Alex pointed at it in a possessive way.

"Well, well not anymore," Izzie walked back to the kitchen area and check to see if dinner was ok.

"Can I have my apple back please?" Alex said annoyed.

"Why do you want this apple so much," she teased him as she moved the apple away from his reach.

"Well what do you suggest I should have instead then?"

"Um ... me?"

"Ooohhh, now there's an offer I can't refuse," Alex began to kiss up and down Izzie's neck making her moan in delight. Suddenly a cry was being heard from upstairs.

"Mom, Taylor's crying again," the little boy from before shouted from the highest step of the stairs.

"I should get that," Izzie put down the apple and went upstairs to check on her daughter, Alex just simply stood there is arms wrapped around an invisible object where his wife was only seconds before.

"Every single time," he cursed.

"Aaaaawwww, she is so adorable," Meredith cooed over baby Annabeth, "hello," she said to the squirming baby in front of her, she started to pull funny faces at the baby, it didn't do much for the baby, but it was gathering all the attention to her, people in the same room began to look at Meredith as though she was crazy.

"Meredith, can you please stop that?" Cristina hissed at her.

"Sure," Meredith stopped the faces but continued to smile at the baby in her arms.

The two women were at the clinic, it was just a check up to see if baby Annabeth was healthy and normal.

"Annabeth Burke," a woman called out. Meredith, Cristina and the baby got up from their seats and followed the woman into a different seat, "please take a seat," she offered the women, "so this is the first visit?"

"Yes it is," Cristina replied.

"And has everything been ok so far, you've not had any sort of problems?"

"No not really."

"And you've been able to cope with the baby so far?"

Cristina paused for a moment, she looked at Meredith and then back at the woman, "yeah, everything has been fine ... peachy in fact," the woman nodded in understanding.

"So I'm just going to see if they baby is ok," the woman brought her own stethoscope to the baby's chest and listened to the noises being made, "everything seems to be fine," the woman scribbled down notes on a chart, "so , is this your first child together?"

"Together? Oh no, it's not like that, I'm her friend," Meredith explained.

"Oh," the woman made an "o" shape with her mouth, her face still showed that she was not convinced with what Meredith just said.

"Hang on, did you just think that we," she pointed at herself and Meredith, "were lesbians?" she asked angrily.

"Well ... yes," the woman stuttered, "I mean No-" the woman failed to reach an answer in her own mind, "it's not what you think," she said aspirated.

"Well, what do you think? It's a simple question yes or no question!" Cristina asked in her utmost threatening voice.

The woman gulped, "I don't know," the woman said, she was obviously scared, an effect which Cristina has on a lot of people. Silence dawned on the room, Cristina gave deathly glares to the woman and the woman decided to look at anything in the room except Cristina.

"Well," Meredith said to break the silence, "I think we better go now," she hurriedly got up and had to drag Cristina out of the room, "anyway if you need another appointment, just call us, you have our number."

"I don't think that will be necessary," the woman said.

"Neither do I," Meredith said under her breath when she closed the door behind herself.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I was slightly shocked about how many I got for the first chapter, but please keep them coming.**


End file.
